


Wrong Number

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward first meeting, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec accidentally sends a half-naked selfie of himself to the wrong number... which after a while turns out to be the right number after all.orAlec sends a selfie of himself to Magnus by accident, so he sends one back and Alec can't really stay away  from the hot stranger ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a short oneshot of another first meeting!Malec story. I know I've written a lot of them by now, but what can I say... I'm a sucker for first time meeting AUs. I hope you like it :)
> 
> This had been translated into Russian by [Cvetok1105](https://ficbook.net/authors/1813741) . You can find their translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6561558) .

Alec was currently in his bathroom, getting ready to take the perfect selfie for the guy he was currently seeing. It wasn't really anything serious, he met him online and they went on two dates so far. Because the guy didn't really seem that interested in him, Alec asked Izzy how to make him more interested and her advice to him was to take a picture of himself that would knock the other one out. So, because of that, Alec got everything ready; he filled in the tub with water, lit some candles around it and then slowly got into the tub after removing all of his clothes. He ran his wet fingers through his hair, making them look damp, because he looked best like that then took in a deep breath in as he reached over for his phone, which was resting close to the tub and nervously chewed on his lower lip.

Alec tried to make himself look as natural as possible, not forcing the posing part of the selfie too much and then opened his camera and pointed the phone over to himself. Before taking the photo, he sank under the water, up to his chin and when he came back up, he was satisfied. He knew for a fact that the guy he was interested in wouldn’t be able to say no when he’d see him all wet and dripping. A little smirk spread across his face, cheeks reddening as he saw himself on his phone and then decided that he had waited enough, snapping a few pictures of himself and grinned when he found the right one.

After attaching the picture into the text message and typing a short text, which said: ‘ _You like what you see now? ;)’_ , he quickly typed the number in and then tapped onto the send button. Because he was in a hurry, he didn’t notice that he typed the wrong number, sending the shirtless selfie of himself to a complete stranger. After that, he placed the phone away and sank back under the water, closing his eyes and a little smirk spread across his face, because so far he was proud of himself. Unlike usually, he was bold and went ahead and sent a photo of himself to someone. Usually, he was too shy to do it.

After a while, he glanced over to the phone and frowned, because the other didn’t respond and Alec felt his stomach dropping. However, his phone soon buzzed and he quickly grabbed the phone and almost had a heart attack when he saw the text he had received. Only then he realised that he sent a photo of himself to the wrong person, his eyes widening when he read the respond that the other sent to him:

**_‘Oh, I don’t know who you are, but I LOVE what I see so far. What’s your name, gorgeous?’_ **

Alec froze and felt his fingers trembling, shivers running up his spine. He tried to come up with a good response, trying to apologise to whoever he _surprised_ with a half-naked selfie of himself and even though the stranger didn’t mind the surprise, Alec sure did. The temperature of the room seemed to drop and he sat there in the tub for the next ten minutes or so, trying to come up with a good response to the person that would justify his actions. However, just as he was about to respond, he received a new text from the stranger.

**_‘Aw, do respond, pretty please. Did cat get your tongue? Well, since you sent such a lovely photo of yourself, here’s me… returning that favour ;)’_ **

To that text, there was a selfie attached and Alec felt his stomach making a flip, heart hammering against his ribcage, because _wow._ The stranger was a young man, whose hotness was off the charts. He was wearing a tank top, so Alec had access to stare at his bare arms, which looked amazing. The guy had tanned skin and toned body, his tank top stuck to his body from sweat and Alec felt his throat going dry. He was also wearing some makeup, which made his eyes pop and there was this twinkle, sparkle in his eyes that made Alec unable to look away. Not only that, but he was wearing one of the most seductive smiles on his face and Alec bit into his lower lip, forgetting all about the other guy he was trying to impress. Why bother, since he wasn’t into him anyway, right? This one seemed to like him. Plus he was _hot, 10/10._

After a few moments of staring at the guy’s selfie, Alec finally snapped back to reality and took in a deep breath, finally hitting the respond button and typed back a response, which said: _‘Hello there. I am really sorry for that. I sent it to the wrong person. Just… forget about it, okay?’_ Alec pressed his lips together and then nodded to himself, sending the text, deep inside wishing that the guy wouldn’t forget about it and he was in luck, because the guy responded pretty quickly. As soon as Alec’s phone buzzed, he opened up the text and a little smile spread across his face.

**_‘You can’t just expect me to forget about you, gorgeous. So, do tell me… who were you trying to impress? A girlfriend of yours?’_ **

“Gorgeous, huh?” sighed Alec and chuckled, trying not to smile too widely. He didn’t even know the guy, but the way he was flirting with him made Alec feel all sorts of things; things that he didn’t get to experience with the guy he was currently after. To be honest, he was kind of an ass too, so it was in that moment that Alec decided to forget about him and focus on this lovely stranger instead. Maybe if he played his cards right, he’d get a date with him.

Alec quickly typed back a response, saying: _‘No, not a girlfriend, I’m gay. I’m trying to get this guy to be interested in me and I can’t seem to succeed, no matter what I do.’_ Alec then quickly hit the respond button and in the time that he was waiting for a response, he had gotten out of the tub, quickly dressed himself and went into his living room, carrying the phone carefully with him, his heart making a little jump when he received a response.

**_‘Well, if you ask my humble opinion, that guy’s an idiot for not being interested in you, because you’re stunning, darling. Just leave him and go out with me instead ;).’_ **

Alec laughed softly as he read the text, feeling himself blushing up to his ears and he almost typed back a very eager YES. But, then he stopped himself, because he didn’t want to appear too desperate. It’s been a while since someone flirted with him so shamelessly and bluntly and Alec had to admit it that it felt nice. He gripped his phone a bit tighter and then decided to write back a flirtatious text as well, which said: _‘Well, first you must tell me your name, stranger ;).’_

After Alec sent that question, he went into the kitchen and took a beer bottle out of the fridge, then quickly returned back into the living room and slowly started sipping his drink as he waited for a response to come, his eyes not leaving his phone not for a second. He wanted to know the other’s name and when his phone finally buzzed, Alec grabbed it and smiled like a love-struck-idiot when he finally learned his name.

**_‘Hey, that’s not fair, I asked first! But sure, I’m Magnus. What’s your name?’_ **

“Magnus,” whispered Alec, dazed and then quickly sent a short text, saying: _‘I’m Alexander, but most people call me Alec.’_ Alec puffed his cheeks as he sent the text and then curled up in his couch and smiled when he received a new text and felt himself blushing when he read it.

**_‘Well, I’m not most people, Alexander. It’s very nice to meet you. So, how old are you?’_ **

“Well, I don’t mind it if it’s him calling me Alexander,” said Alec to himself, because he usually hated it when people called him by his whole name. Alec smiled to himself and leaned back in his couch, wanting to learn more about Magnus. He then quickly sent a short reply, which said: _‘I’m 23, how about you?’_

**_’25. So what does a man like you do in his life?’_ **

_‘I’m a writer… well, trying to be.’_

**_‘Oh, that’s fascinating. So, what kind of things do you write?’_ **

When Magnus asked him what kind of things he liked writing, he felt his cheeks reddening again and he cleared his throat. Truth be told, Alec was pretty corny person and he had always been a sucker for love stories, so it wasn’t really surprise that he was writing romance novels and was quite proud of that. That was until he’d have to tell someone what he was writing and he found himself shy when Magnus asked that. But still, he wrote a reply, which said: _‘Um… romance novels.’_ After that, he nervously waited for a reply and his jaw dropped when he read Magnus’ reply, when it finally came.

**_‘Aw, you’re a romantic soul. Adorable. Thought about erotic novels as well? ;)’_ **

“Oh, God… He doesn’t have any filter, does he?” whispered Alec to himself and shook his head as he wrote back a reply: _‘Magnus… no, just no. Anyway. What do you do?’_ Alec was quite curious to see what Magnus’ profession was, so he quickly opened a text when he received a new one from Magnus and he had to roll his eyes, but his smile didn’t falter one bit and he bit into his lower lip, because he considered himself lucky. It still felt surreal that a guy like that was interested in him.

**_‘Why not? I could help you out with that… give you a few pointers ;). Anyway, I’m a professional dancer. I’m pretty flexible and can get into many positions. I could show you some if you’d like that.’_ **

Alec didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just sat there for the next few moments, rereading Magnus’ text for a few times and his blush deepened, because he could already imagine Magnus in so many interesting positions. If he really was that flexible as he claimed to be, then things could get very interesting in the bedroom. Magnus underneath him, while his legs would be up in the air… then Alec could- Just as Alec’s imagination was beginning to run wild, he was interrupted when he received a new text from Magnus.

**_‘You still there? Sorry if the last text seemed a bit too much.’_ **

Alec grinned when he read that and he shook his head to himself, writing back a reply: _‘I’m still here, no worries. I was just busy with imagining you in… those many different positions.’_ Alec cringed when he read his own reply, but he wanted things to continue being easy and flirty, not wanting to make Magnus feel bad, because he didn’t mind the other’s flirting one bit. Magnus’ reply came quicker this time and Alec wasted no time and quickly read his text.

**_‘You dirty boy… I like you already. Hey, can I call you?’_ **

Alec felt nervous when Magnus asked him that, but he knew that he needed to get out of his comfort zone, so he quickly wrote: _‘Sure, I don’t mind it’._ Not a minute passed and Magnus was already calling him, Alec allowing himself to take a moment or two, collecting himself, finally picking up the phone call and was trying not to think too much. When he thought too much about something, he usually messed things up.

“Hey,” said Alec and flushed when he heard an attractive laughter on the other side of the phone call.

“Well, hello there, stranger,” said the deep voice on the other side of the phone call and Alec perked up. “So, Alexander, right?” asked Magnus and Alec’s heart was ready to jump out of his chest when the other said his full name.

“Y-yeah, that would be me,” forced out Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Hmm,” hummed Magnus and made a short pause. “Thank you for that selfie before, it made my crappy day a whole lot better,” said the older one and Alec let out a nervous laughter. “I hope you liked my selfie as much as I enjoyed yours, though,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded to himself, but then reminded himself that Magnus couldn’t actually see him through the phone and that he needed to speak.

“Oh, um, yes, I did… you’re hot,” stammered Alec and then his eyes widened when he realised what he said. “No, what I mean is… yes, I enjoyed your photo very much too,” he then said and wrinkled his nose, slapping himself mentally for beings such a stuttering mess.

“I appreciate your honesty,” said Magnus with a chuckle. “You’re different from what I imagined. You stutter a lot, which is adorable. I like it,” he said and Alec dropped his eyes down and kept silent for a few moments. “So, tell me more about that guy who doesn’t seem to be into you.”

“Which guy?” blurted out Alec, already forgetting all about him.

“The one you were trying to impress with that selfie, you dummy,” said Magnus and chuckled, Alec slapping himself again.

“Oh, right, right…” said Alec and shrugged. “Nothing, he’s history,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Already?”

“Yes,” said Alec. “I’ve met someone who actually seems to like me more,” said Alec playfully and Magnus chuckled.

“Ah.”

“So, um, are you single?” asked Alec and held in his breath.

“Currently, yes,” said Magnus. “But I’m hoping that sometime by Friday… let’s say around 6, I won’t be single anymore?” asked Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened when he realised that Magnus had just asked him out. “Alec, you still there?” asked Magnus, because Alec kept being quiet. “That was me asking out, just so you know and-”

“Yes, I know,” stammered Alec. “And I would love to go out with you. Friday’s perfect, the most perfect day in the week, actually,” said Alec, who was now only blabbering, making Magnus laugh.

“I do have to agree with you,” said Magnus.

After that, the two continued talking for two more hours, Alec learning more stuff about Magnus and when they finally said goodbye to each other, Alec quickly called Isabelle and told her all about his new hot date on Friday evening and when the Friday finally came, Alec and Magnus had a lovely date, which lead to the start of a beautiful relationship, Magnus always enjoying himself to the fullest when he’d tell other people how he and Alec met.


	2. Stay For One More Drink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet in person for the first time and go on their first date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to a lot of requests, I decided to write an additional chapter to this, which involves the boys going on their first date, having their first kiss… There’s lots of fluff in this one as well, because I’m just a sucker for it. I hope you all like it !

Alec was sitting in the café he and Magnus agreed to meet at and he was trying not to be freaking out too much. It was just a first date, nothing more. He was usually great with first dates. But then again, this was Magnus he was talking about. The hottest guy that was into him so far and as that thought crossed his mind, his heart felt like putty, reminding himself not to make a mess out of himself in front of Magnus. Technically, that would be their first meeting as well. So far, they’ve only texted back and forth and talked over the phone, so Alec was kind of nervous about that as well. He was sure that Magnus was going to look even more stunning in person than on the few pictures he sent of himself, Alec having one of them set as a screen saver on his phone currently and he chuckled when he looked down to his phone and saw a picture of Magnus, who sent him a picture of himself just as he was done with dance practice and was out of shower. It was no wonder why Alec picked out that one to be his screen saver and he quickly hid the phone inside of his pocket again when someone walked by him, but much to his disappointment it wasn’t Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath and looked down.

Magnus, on the other hand, was late, God, he was going to be _so_ late. He was going to be late to his first date with the hottest and most adorable guy he had met so far and he was pissed at himself because of that. It was all his fault, to be honest. Just because he couldn’t decide on which outfit to wear on his first date and it took him more than an hour to pick out the perfect outfit; black skinny jeans, a purple tank top and a leather jacket to go on top of it. While, yes, he knew that he looked stunning – like he should, it was their first date! – that still didn’t excuse his lateness and he was afraid that he wasn’t going to find Alec at the café anymore. As that thought crossed his mind, he started walking a bit faster, but he didn’t run. No, he didn’t want to mess up his hair; he spent far too much time on spiking it up and making it look amazing!

Alec, who was waiting for Magnus to show up for more than half an hour, was still sitting at the café, but wasn’t feeling as excited about the date as he did before. He was nervously tapping with his foot against the door and was sipping on his third beer already, because he didn’t know what else to do with himself. Why was Magnus late? Didn’t he want to come? What if he changed his mind about him? Alec felt his stomach dropping at that thought and he chewed on his lower lip as he looked down to the beer bottle, spinning it around in his hands and he pressed his lips together. He knew that it was too good to be true! But still, Magnus seemed interested so far. So, what if something happened to him as he was trying to get to the café?!

Magnus, who was almost at the café, looked to his phone and his eyes widened when he saw the time. When he realised that he was more than half an hour late he decided to stop caring how he looked like and he decided to run in the end after all, by the time he reached the café, he was completely out of breath and he quickly stepped in and started looking around the place, praying to God and all of the Angels that Alec was still in there and didn’t leave yet. At first, Magnus felt horrible when he couldn’t locate Alec, but that changed when he saw a bundle of sadness sitting in the far left corner of the café and Magnus grinned, biting into his lower lip and watched Alec from afar for a few moments, congratulating himself, because he really hit the jackpot with Alec. After he decided he had watched the other enough, he quickly straightened his clothes, fixed his hair and then walked over to Alec’s table.

“Hello there, stranger,” said Magnus and held his breath a little, still nervous that Alec might be upset with him for making him wait for so long. As he spoke, Alec flinched and quickly looked up when he recognised the voice, his eyes widening and Magnus felt his heart speeding up as those perfect hazel, Bambie-like, eyes found his and he had to remember himself not to keep staring at them forever. Then again, he wouldn’t mind it, because he was literally lost in those eyes and looked away only when Alec looked down.

Alec felt his throat going dry when he saw Magnus standing there, in flesh, in front of him and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Magnus looked hella fine that evening and Alec had to look down to prevent his blush from coming onto his cheeks far too early into the evening. “Magnus, you came!” said Alec after a while and got onto his legs as well, feeling the room spinning around a bit and he cursed at himself, because he knew that it had to be because he had so many beers already. Or maybe everything seemed fuzzy because Magnus was there, he didn’t know. As Alec stood up, he didn’t know what to do with himself, so he gave Magnus a quick, awkward hug and then sat back down, Magnus grinning at the hug, kind of wishing that it would last a bit longer, but he then decided that he would get more hugs later on.

“Yeah, here I am,” said Magnus and sat down as well, moving his chair as close to Alec as it was possible and Alec felt his cheeks warming up. “I’m so sorry for making you wait. I was… busy with picking out the right outfit,” confessed the older one and Alec had to laugh at that. “Hey, it’s not funny. You know, it took me a while to look this good.”

“Oh, please,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “You could be wearing a potato sack and you would still look good,” he said and smiled sheepishly when he felt Magnus’ eyes on him and then took in a deep breath. “I mean, um, yeah, you look good,” he then added and with that earned one of the biggest and warmest smiles from Magnus.

“Thank you. You look rather ravishing yourself too, Alexander,” said Magnus softly and Alec shrugged, because he didn’t know if that was really true. But then again, it had to be, since Magnus said so. “So, you don’t mind it that I came too late?” asked Magnus, just trying to make sure.

“No,” said Alec. “I’m just happy that you’re here now,” said Alec and slowly looked up at Magnus, who grinned. He couldn’t believe it; he had only met Alexander a few days ago, but he was completely and utterly smitten with him. How couldn’t he be? Alec was everything he was looking in a person. He was sweet, caring and adorable.

“That makes the two of us,” whispered Magnus and chuckled when he saw Alec smiling up to his ears and made a short pause after that. He ordered himself a drink when the waiter came over to their table and felt Alec’s eyes on him as he was making his order, but the other quickly looked away when Magnus turned to face him and he had to chuckle at that. “Stealing glances at me?” asked Magnus and winkled, making Alec shrug.

“I was, um, just… you know,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I mean, I still can’t believe that someone like you is interested in someone like me,” he then muttered and felt his heart jumping when Magnus suddenly placed a hand over his and cocked his head to the side.

“And why wouldn’t I be, hmm?” Magnus made a short pause and licked his lower lip. He couldn’t believe it that Alec was so self-conscious. “Unlike that idiot who you were trying to impress, I have a good taste in people that I date,” he said. “Then again, I should thank him. I mean, if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t receive that selfie of yours,” teased Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec sighing and he shook his head.

“Please, just forget about that,” stammered Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“No can do,” said Magnus. “You almost gave me a heart attack with that photo. There I was, right in the middle of my dance training and when I saw that photo, I almost fainted,” said Magnus with a grin and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, right.”

“It’s very true, darling,” said Magnus and chuckled. “You need to learn how to take a compliment. When I say that you’re gorgeous and adorable, I mean it,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes when he saw Alec trying to come up with something to say as a protest, but in the end, the other just _giggled_ and gave him a shy smile.

The two of them continued talking for a more than an hour, both of them enjoying themselves more than they thought they would. At some point, Alec received a phone call from Isabelle and quickly ended it, because he didn’t want to be discussing his date in front of Magnus. He knew why she was calling him, she was calling to know how things were going, but Alec didn’t have the time to explain that to her. However, as Alec unlocked his phone, Magnus’ eyes travelled to it and he grinned when he saw a picture of himself on Alec’s screen and Alec quickly panicked when he noticed that Magnus was looking at that and quickly locked his phone.

“Would you look at that,” commented Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “Was that a picture of me as your-”

“I’m so sorry,” stammered Alec and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll change it. I know that it seems creepy, but I just… I don’t know. I, um,-”

“Alexander, relax,” said Magnus and made a short pause. “I feel flattered, to be honest. Actually,” he then said, took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, showing it to Alec, whose eyes widened when he saw the other’s screen saver. Magnus used that selfie of himself that he sent to him when he was in the tub, wearing completely nothing and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. “I couldn’t resist it either. So we’re even see?”

“O-okay,” said Alec and nodded.

“Good,” said Magnus and looked down when he suddenly felt Alec taking his hand into his and Magnus’ heart melted when he felt the other one linking their fingers together. That reminded him that Alec really was a romantic soul and he couldn’t resist caressing the other’s hand with his thumb, making Alec smile. “So, tell me more about yourself,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“There’s not much to tell,” said Alec and looked at him. “I’m not very interesting.”

“What are you talking about? You’re a writer, how more interesting can you get?” teased Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“You surely can’t be serious,” said Alec. “Guys usually find it a turn off when I tell them that I’m a writer.”

“Seriously? Well, I find writers fascinating. Especially if they write my favourite genre; romance novels.”

“I thought erotic novels were your favourite,” teased Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“I’m being serious,” said Magnus. “You said you were working on a novel when we were talking on the phone yesterday. Do tell me what it is about,” said Magnus.

“Well, it’s a love story about two guys,” started Alec and made a short pause, but Magnus’ little nod urged him to continue, so that was what Alec did. As he started to explain what his current story was about, his eyes were literally sparkling and Magnus was mesmerised as he kept listening to the story, tears coming to his eyes when Alec told him how he planned to end it, the younger one narrowing his eyes when Magnus placed a hand over his heart as he finished explaining. “Everything okay?” asked Alec carefully.

“It’s just the story… it’s so beautiful and romantic,” said Magnus and Alec smiled, happy to hear that Magnus thought that way. “I’m a sucker for happy endings, as you can tell.”

“Yeah, so am I,” confessed Alec. “So, um, how about your dancing? You said you have a competition coming up?”

“It’s going pretty good, I was finally able to get the routine done yesterday, so now I just have to practice until the next week,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “The competition is on next Saturday. You can come too, if you’d like. It would be a perfect time for you to meet my friends too,” suggested Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yes, I’d like that,” said Alec.

“Awesome,” said Magnus and stayed silent for a couple of minutes. “Speaking of dancing… how would you feel if we changed the location a bit and go to a favourite club of mine? I mean we’ve been here for almost two hours,” said Magnus and Alec felt his stomach dropping.

“Oh,” said Alec and looked down. “You know how I feel about clubs. Plus I can’t dance, so you won’t be having any fun with me there and-”

“Nonsense,” said Magnus and grinned when he saw Alec looking down. Slowly, he reached with his hand towards Alec’s face and gently cradled it, lifting his gaze up, Alec’s eyes growing huge when he felt the warmth of Magnus’ palm resting against his cheek and he couldn’t help but to nuzzle into the touch. “You’ll do just fine,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged. “What do you say?” he asked and Alec kept silent for a moment or so, but as he looked into Magnus’ dark eyes, which were literally begging him to say yes, he couldn’t really say no.

“Okay,” said Alec. “I just, um, apologise in advance if I’ll embarrass you with my dancing,” joked Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“You embarrass me? Never,” said Magnus and before he stood up, he removed some of the hair that was falling over Alec’s eyes. Alec froze in place and Magnus chuckled when he saw that and couldn’t really resist planting one quick kiss against Alec’s cheek as the other one stood up as well. Alec just touched his cheek and allowed Magnus to take his hand and drag him out of that café.

* * *

Just like Alec thought, he didn’t have much fun at the club. After getting there, Magnus dragged him over to the dance floor and took off his jacket, which allowed Alec to stare at Magnus’ bare arms again and he just couldn’t look away, because Magnus had an amazing body. The beat of the song that was playing was a bit slower, but it was heavy and had a what Alec would call a sensual feel to it, so he almost had a heart attack when he looked over to Magnus and saw the man rolling his hips slowly to the beat of the song. Since the dance floor was pretty crowded, Alec was forced to be pressed against Magnus and even though neither of them minded it too much, Alec was still in a hurry to get away, because he didn’t know what to do with himself at the dance floor.

Magnus grinned once they were on the dance floor and allowed the music to overcome him completely. He couldn’t help himself really, he loved dance, it was his life, and so he slowly started dancing, taking off his jacket, because he knew how fast things can get _heated_ up. He bit into his lower lip and looked over at Alec, who was just standing there and he cocked his head to the side. Wanting to make Alec feel a bit more comfortable, he slowly undid the zipper of his jacket and slowly slid it down his shoulders, grinning when he was able to get rid of that annoying jacket, which hiding Alec’s body underneath. The other was wearing a tight-fitted dark green long sleeved shirt, which did wonders for him, especially his shoulders. Magnus’ eyes twinkled with delight and then he looked up at Alec, who was still just standing there, not moving.

“Relax and allow your body to move to the beat of the song,” said Magnus and slowly placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders, slowly gripping onto them and he hummed in delight as his hands travelled up and down the other’s strong arms. “Such strong arms, can’t wait to feel them wrapped around me,” teased Magnus and Alec felt his throat going dry.

“Easy for you to say. You’re a dancer,” said Alec and felt a little blush coming upon his cheeks and looked around the dance floor, narrowing his eyes when he saw a guy not too far from them staring at Magnus way too intensively. Once he signed Alec to go away, Alec had an idea or two what the other’s intentions were and he wasn’t going to back down so easily. Because of this, his arms went around Magnus quickly and he pulled him close to himself, making Magnus grin at the process.

“Woah,” said Magnus and looked up at Alec. “You sure change your mind quickly.”

“There was a guy checking you out over there,” muttered Alec quietly and Magnus smiled, looked over his shoulder and shook his head, because in a way, it was adorable to see that Alec was jealous over such a little thing.

“Oh,” said Magnus. “Well, let’s dance now.”

Alec felt his face burning as Magnus placed his hands on top of his and slowly slid them down. Alec’s hands, which were first resting on Magnus’ back, were now placed on top of his hips and the younger one let out a hitched breath as Magnus kept moving his hips so damn well. Magnus, on the other hand, placed his hands back on top of Alec’s shoulders and smiled when he felt Alec finally moving, completely off beat and he grinned, but didn’t make a comment about it.

Much to Alec’s luck, the song soon changed and instead of that sexy song, there was one that was more up to Alec’s alley; a slow, ballad song. Magnus noticed that Alec seemed more comfortable as well and he couldn’t help but to smile when he felt Alec’s arms going up to his back and he hesitated a bit, but then wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Is this okay?” whispered Magnus and looked up at Alec, who looked down and nodded.

“It’s perfect,” stammered Alec and enjoyed the slow dance to the fullest, his heart hammering with the speed of light, but he didn’t mind it one bit, because that moment was more than perfect.

More than an hour later, when Alec finally had enough of that club, Magnus decided to call it a day and because Magnus lived right around the corner, Alec decided to walk him back home. They walked next to each other, hand in hand, and were talking about some random things, Magnus telling Alec more about how he got into dancing and the other why he wanted to become a writer since he was little an before they knew it, they were already at Magnus’ place. Because Alec was a gentleman – and because he wanted to see exactly where Magnus lived – he followed Magnus inside of the building, Magnus smiling all the way until the elevator reached his floor and he stopped in front of the entrance door, turning around to face Alec.

“Thank you for walking me back home,” said Magnus and leaned against the door, Alec shrugging and there was a faint blush dusted over his cheeks. “I hope you had as much fun tonight as I did,” he then added and Alec quickly nodded.

“Today was perfect,” muttered Alec and made a short pause, forcing himself to look up at Magnus, trying not to be too awkward. He needed to know; was Magnus now still single? “So, um, are you still single?” asked Alec and cringed at how the question came out.

“What?” asked Magnus with a chuckle.

“Well, you said that, um, you hope that by Friday you won’t be single anymore, so, I was wondering if you… you know,” stammered Alec and Magnus bit into his lower lip, finding it sweet how Alec remembered all of that.

“Well,” said Magnus. “I would definitely like to see more of you, do this again,” he said and made a short pause. “And I would be flattered to call you my boyfriend,” said Magnus after a while.

“I totally feel the same,” said Alec quickly before Magnus would change his mind.

“That’s good news,” joked Magnus and Alec gave him an awkward nod.

“Yeah,” breathed out Alec and looked down, studying his shoes for a moment or so, until he reminded himself that he should probably get going. “Well, I should probably go now. You have my number, so just call me… or I’ll call you and we’ll-”

“Aw, you can’t leave yet,” said Magnus and pouted, Alec arching an eyebrow. “Not without a goodbye kiss,” said Magnus playfully then and Alec flushed, but gave him a little nod, because, yes, that made sense.

“R-right,” stammered Alec and Magnus chuckled when he saw how nervous the younger looked. Alec stepped closer to him and Magnus grinned when he placed a hand on top of Alec’s chest and felt how fast his heart was beating. The next thing that Magnus did was gently cradle his face with his palms and felt his heart jumping when he noticed a little smile on Alec’s lips, who was waiting for the kiss to happen.

“Come here,” whispered Magnus and then closed the distance between them by placing his lips on top of Alec’s. It was just a simple kiss, but it made Alec feel so many different feelings and as Magnus pulled back, Alec chased him with his lips and connected their lips for the second time, applying more pressure to the kiss and Magnus smiled into the kiss. It felt wonderful kissing Alexander.

It was Alec who broke their kiss that time and he pressed their foreheads together. “Wow,” he whispered and Magnus laughed softly.

“I know, right?” he whispered against his lips and then slowly pulled back and unlocked the door of his apartment. “Hey, Alexander?” asked Magnus as he opened the door, Alec looking at him. “Stay for one more drink?” offered Magnus, not really wanting to part yet and all that Alec could do was nod.

“Yes, please,” whispered Alec and started laughing when Magnus took his hand and pulled him inside of his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)  
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you want :)


End file.
